Tácito
by Omore
Summary: Entre ellos no había espacio para las palabras. Sólo valían los hechos. D18. Drabble collection.
1. Never again

**N/a:** estoy pasando por una crisis inspiracional del copón. Como llevo demasiado tiempo sin publicar, voy tirando de archivo y engrosando la _"Drabble collection"_.

Tiempo ha me propuse un reto: escribir cinco drabbles eróticofestivos sin un solo diálogo. NI. UNO. Prohibido. _Fus_. Y además, basados en canciones y relacionados con uno de los cinco sentidos. Parece que me gusta flagelarme y la hostia.

Son **malos**. _PWP_ del malo. Como todo lo que escribo últimamente, parece.

* * *

**I. _Never again_**  
**-Canción:** _Policy of truth_, por Depeche Mode.  
** -Sentido:** tacto.  
**-Número de palabras:** 235.

_You will always wonder how it could have been if you'd only lied_

La primera vez que _lo hicieron_, Dino logró convencerse a sí mismo de que _nunca más_ volvería a follarse a su pupilo de diecisiete años, por más que no fuese Dios a borrar de su mente la impresión de tenerlo gimiendo entre las piernas.  
Tras la segunda, Kyouya apartó a Dino de un empujón y apretó las mandíbulas, jurándose que _nunca más_ dejaría al _Haneuma_ tocarle de _esa_ manera.  
A la quinta, Dino ya se reía por no llorar y se preguntaba cómo coño iba a disimular las huellas de los dientes de Kyouya en su garganta. Fue entonces cuando le dio por llevar camisas con el cuello subido, habiendo de desistir poco después ya que, por lo visto, Gokudera encontraba de lo más productivo llamarle hortera.

Para cuando Kyouya se fue a dar cuenta, sumaba veinte años y sentir la tapicería del asiento trasero del _Jaguar_ de Dino contra la espalda desnuda ya le era algo bastante familiar. Mientras se empalaba a sí mismo, a horcajadas sobre el regazo del capo, se cuestionó seriamente si podrían haber sido mejores las cosas en el supuesto de que la dentellada que le lanzó a la yugular aquel día, sed de sangre imperando, no hubiese dado en el blanco.  
Ése fue el momento en que Dino tuvo a bien sujetarle por los muslos y hacerle maravillas con la polla. La respuesta, terminó decidiendo entre jadeos, era no.

_"Never again" is what you swore the time before_

* * *

**N/a:** ¿sabéis qué? Me aburre el fandom y me aburro a mí misma. ¿Dónde están los buenos escritores? ¿Por qué huyen? ¿Por qué no se pasan por mi perfil y destazan la mierda de fics que escribo? En serio, no lo entiendo.

Es que, visto lo visto, el problema aquí soy yo. Tengo fichados **D18** que desafían todas las leyes de la ortografía, la gramática, la sintaxis, la lógica y el IC, todo de forma más o menos simultánea, y cuentan con una barbaridad de lecturas y reviews. Mientras, una se mata a escribir algo medianamente digerible y nada. A lo sumo doscientas visitas en meses. No reviews:** VISITAS**.  
Coño, entiendo que haya quien lea y no deje review porque le dé pereza, pero es que ni entran. Ya debo ser mala escribiendo como para no tener un mínimo de gancho comercial.

Supongo que ahora debería pedir perdón por usar las notas como confesionario, pero no lo voy a hacer. Total; los cuatro gatos que me van a leer ya saben de qué va el asunto. Pf.

**E.**


	2. Remember me

** N/a: **quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones acerca de las notas del anterior _drabble_. No estoy triste/deprimida/lloriqueando por más reviews. La cantidad de comentarios me la sopla; quiero lecturas y críticas. Es lo normal, creo. Por algo se publica.

_Lupus in fabula_, esta serie la actualizaré cada dos días. Se irá rápido. Es por liberarme de ideas y centrarme en los demás escritos que tengo pendientes~

* * *

**II. _Remember me_**  
**-Canción:** _"Special needs"_, por Placebo.  
**-Sentido:** oído.  
**-Número de palabras:** 450.

_Remember me when you're the one who's silver screened_  
_Remember me when you're the one you'd always dreamed_

Hibari Kyouya cumplía diecinueve cuando escuchó cantar a Dino por primera vez. Se acuerda sólo porque las sábanas eran demasiado finas y despertó de madrugada con frío, molesto y sorprendido a partes desiguales, indignándose de que su descanso fuera perturbado por el hecho de que el otro lo dejara solo en la cama.

Al llegar al apartamento, Dino le había acariciado la mejilla lentamente y murmurado al oído, con una mirada insondable, que había tenido que matar a un hombre para estar con él allí esa noche. Kyouya le creyó (a él y a los restos de sangre mal lavada bajo sus uñas), pero maldito fuera si le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, él no le había pedido nada.

Encontró a Dino sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, con las piernas cruzadas y la guitarra sobre los muslos. Su voz sonaba tenue, baja, deliberadamente susurrada; encaminándose ya al tono algo ronco que su contraparte del futuro ostentaba y en el cual el tabaco había influenciado a todas luces.

Tal vez por la modorra que aún le cosía los párpados, Kyouya recargó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta y cayó en que siempre le había _escuchado_ sin oírle realmente. Era la única explicación lógica que encontraba para no haber advertido antes el leve acento tiñendo sus consonantes, los débiles estallidos que conformaban sus "t", el suave siseo.

Kyouya no entendía nada de música y hablaba inglés lo justo, pero al prestar oído a su dicción pudo rescatar algunas de las palabras que flotaban sobre el rasgueo rítmico de la _steel string_. "Diecinueve" era una de ellas; "sueño" y "necesidad", otras.

Cuando las notas se apagaron y Dino alargó una mano para tomar el cigarrillo que se consumía en el cenicero, reparó en su presencia y le dedicó, flequillo a través, una mirada que a Kyouya le pareció triste. El guardián dio media vuelta; un par de segundos después apreció el golpeteo de la acústica siendo posada sobre la mesa y los pasos lentos de Dino tras él.  
Lo siguiente fueron sus labios en un hombro. En el cuello. Sus manos en la cintura, entre las piernas; besos anémicos a lo largo de la curva de su espalda y la sensación de que el capo estaba, si bien por motivos diferentes, tan cansado como él. Y correrse entre sus dedos entonando vibratos en sordina y escuchar un _"feliz cumpleaños, Kyouya"_ en lengua foránea.

Dino canturreó una melodía diferente, pero igual de melancólica, mientras reseguía con los dedos las líneas de su rostro y Kyouya trataba de dormir.

Solo en la cama, Kyouya se estremece a su pesar y piensa que las sábanas son demasiado finas.

* * *

**N/a:** pero mira que soy cursi. Venga, repetid conmigo: cuuuuuuursi.

**E.**


	3. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

**N/a:** 111 palabras de relleno para subir el fic y no se me ocurre nada que decir. Menuda liada. Di tú que al menos el número es bonito.  
Bueno, supongo que podría hablar de este _drabble_ y esas cosas tontas. La verdad es que es de mis favoritos de esta serie. Surgió, como prácticamente todo en los últimos tiempos, mientras charlaba con **Niara** acerca de la reciprocidad en el **D18**.  
Somos de la opinión de que, si bien Dino es la mano ejecutora de la no-tan-hipotética [Amano-san, entre gitanos no hay que verse la suerte] relación durante sus inicios, llegado cierto punto terminan necesitándose mutuamente y de forma equitativa. Algo así como una relación parásita que digievoluciona a una simbiosis [esto es una indirecta. Lo sabes. LO. SABES]. Digamos que este _drabble_ un ensayo para futuros fics y/o planteamientos en, porque la verdad es que el asunto tiene tela.

* * *

**III. _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_**  
**-Canción:** _Prelude 12/21_, por AFI  
**-Sentido:** vista.  
**-Número de palabras:** 345.

[...]

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

La primera vez que Dino Cavallone amó a Hibari Kyouya fue en una madrugada de diciembre. Tenía veintinueve años.

Le despertó un codazo en las costillas. Frotándose, atontado, los ojos con la mano izquierda, dio media vuelta en la cama. El interés por saber qué ocurría se le atoró en la garganta, al vislumbrar las pupilas de un hiperdespierto Kyouya acuchillándole.  
Suspiró. Estaba que se caía de sueño y Kyouya podía ser un auténtico coñazo, con esa manía suya de no dejarle dormir si él mismo no era capaz. Su protesta hubiera sido inmediata... de haber podido formularla, claro. El leve movimiento de la diestra de Kyouya tirando del cuello de su pijama, descubriéndose el pecho en la más sutil de las invitaciones, le distrajo. La mirada plúmbea fue imperiosa, casi hiriente, y el cuerpo de Dino respondió solo.

Las primeras veces que Kyouya hacía eso, se había sentido un tanto... utilizado; para qué negarlo. El chico le buscaba para pelear, para follárselo y después, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pero con los años Dino había aprendido a leer sus ademanes, los temblores de su vientre al recorrerlo, en una línea descendente, con los labios; a guardar en su retina el reptar de la mano de Kyouya sobre las sábanas, buscando la suya; el segundo en que sus ojos se entornaban de un modo que bien hubiera podido ocultar un tenue brillo de afecto, la clara piel de sus brazos erizándose al acariciarle Dino el miembro erecto con la lengua.  
En tanto succionaba percibió el fantasma de una caricia, a Kyouya rozándole la mejilla. Dino miró su rostro; miró sus dedos entrelazados y mientras el otro eyaculaba, con un débil gemido ahogado, en su boca, se dio cuenta de que cuanto tomaba de Kyouya era lo único que verdaderamente le mantenía en pie. Se preguntó si él sentiría lo mismo.

Cuando Kyouya tiró de su pelo para besarlo, Dino le ciñó por la cintura, como para no dejarle ir. En un momento de inspiración, posó suavemente los labios sobre sus párpados cerrados.

_I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_


	4. We drink the fatal drop

**N/a: **ésta es una de las raras ocasiones en que publico en FFnet antes que en AY. A ver cómo mi madre me las apaño para poner notas de relleno hasta completar las 500 palabras e.e

* * *

**IV. _We drink the fatal drop_**  
** -Canción:** _Until we bleed_, por Andreas Kleerup y Lykke Li.  
**-Sentido:** gusto.  
**-Número de palabras:** 325.

_You're my drug. We live it. You're drunk. You need it. Real love, I'll give it_

La Navidad previa a que Kyouya cumpliese los treinta, Dino le recibió con una botella de vino y un juego de cristalería. Dijo que lo había comprado para él en una subasta, en parte por capricho y en parte por el nombre de la colección. Kyouya preguntó cuál era mientras le contemplaba servir el _Rose d'Anjou_. Dino respondió que _Diva_, esbozando una media sonrisa, e Hibari posó los labios en el borde de su copa para disimular cómo se la devolvía. Pero no bebió.

Al desplazar la vista reparó en las llamas crepitando en la chimenea, la cual nunca había visto encendida. Cavallone se había esmerado en la ambientación, pero ni siquiera el perfume de la madera de castaño consumiéndose en el hogar disimulaba el "algo más" que flotaba en el ambiente. Dino rozó su mano para que regresara a mirarle. Tocó la copa intacta con un dedo (_"¿No lo pruebas?"_) antes de dar él mismo un sorbo, sin tragar. El licor humedeció a Kyouya los labios al beberlo de su boca.

Se separaron divertidos. Hibari ostentaba una sonrisa inusualmente maliciosa que Dino imitó, no perdiéndose ni un instante del japonés bebiendo e inclinándose para tomarle del rostro. El sabor de Kyouya se impuso sobre el delicado dulzor del vino, ahogó el espeso aroma a humo que parecía haberse quedado pegado en su paladar. De hallarse en la habitación algún florero con rosas, hubiera caído un pétalo.

Era un juego. Eran besos _ad libitum_ con transmutación alquímica: cada roce, una prenda de ropa susurrando al caer sobre la tela marrón del sofá. Era el pecho de Dino teñido por el rosa salmón del licor derramado. Era la lengua de Hibari lamiendo, recorriendo, degustando; sus dientes ejerciendo calculada presión sobre la carne. Era transitar por senderos de piel hasta la boca ajena y un ronroneo afrutado.

Kyouya bajó una mano para apoyarla al otro en el borde del pantalón. Los labios de Dino se curvaron lentamente.

_So we're bound to linger on. We drink the fatal drop. Then, love until we bleed. Then, fall apart in parts_


	5. No disguise, no hide and seeking

**N/a:** hey. Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?, más de un mes con este fic congelado y casi veinte días sin producir nada legible. Me disculparía, pero tengo un ánimo del carajo y para pedir disculpas sin sentirlas, no las pido. Así que como pseudocompensación traigo FLUUUUUUUUFF. _Or something alike_.

La verdad es que este _drabble_ ha quedado raruno. Pensaba hacerlo todo nostálgico y tierno, pero se me fue la pinza y terminé embrollándolo con _angst_ y una pseudocrisis nerviosa. Pero, en fin, no me disgusta del todo, así que allá va y que sea lo que Dios quiera~

Ah, aclaraciones. Este _drabble_ está situado en la parte final del Arco del Futuro, cuando cada cual vuelve a su tiempo y esas cosas. Las repeticiones de palabras y sintaxis son intencionadas. Por el resto podéis lincharme [incluido **Emo!Dino**].

* * *

**V. _No disguise, no hide-and-seeking_**  
**-Canción:** _You are the conversation (I am the game)_, por Chris Corner y Sue Denim.  
**-Sentido:** olfato.  
**-Número de palabras:** 455.

[...]

_More than speaking, more than thinking, silently you're on my side_

Dino se desplomó sobre la cama sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo, ostentando la lamentable falta de porte de un cadáver arrojado a un maletero. Todo estaba bien. Byakuran estaba muerto. Tsuna estaba vivo. Según sus cálculos, Kyouya y los demás ya estarían de vuelta, cada contraparte en sus respectivas épocas. Todo, repetía para sus adentros, estaba bien.  
Pero ése era precisamente el problema. Dino, quien había aprendido por las duras a dudar hasta del color de sus calzoncillos, no lograba deshacerse de la sensación de que _algo estaba mal_. Que la máquina de Irie había fallado. Que los chicos se habían desintegrado, perdido en el tiempo. Que todo aquello había sido una farsa y algún psicópata con exceso de esteroides iba a resurgir de las cenizas de Gesso para joderles la vida. Cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera.

Rodó sobre el colchón para quedar boca arriba, observando a la dura contraluz de la bombilla la sangre de Squalo aún impregnada en sus manos. Squalo. ¿Le habría curado Lussuria?, seguro que sí. Al menos eso esperaba. Dino cerró los ojos porque el mundo le parecía insoportable. Casi tanto como el olor a polvo y óxido que emanaba de su cuerpo; el cuero caliente y el sudor. Casi tanto como el figurativo cuervo negro que oscurecía con las alas su pensamiento. Kyouya tenía el pelo negro, se dijo de forma automática: como el cuervo. ¿Dónde estaba Kyouya? ¿Habría regresado ya? ¿Por qué no iba a verlo? Dino no se movería de esa cama. No creía ser lo bastante fuerte como para superar que sus temores se hubieran hecho realidad. Kyouya llevaba razón esa vez que le dijo que sólo sabía escapar. Que era un cobarde. Uno que ni siquiera cuando notaba el peso de otro cuerpo en su regazo, de unas manos deslizándose tras su nuca, se atrevía a mirar. Sólo a continuar inhalando.

Dino reconoció el gel de ducha corriente. El metal. El humo de incienso. El viento fresco, el sol enredados aún entre sus cabellos. Un tenue hálito de sangre. Pero sólo reaccionó cuando, detrás de todo lo que se había unido tiempo ha para conformar la esencia de un Kyouya que no era su Kyouya, reconoció una nota ínfima de su propio olor.

Librarse repentinamente del estrés, de la ansiedad, de la _nostalgia_ de los últimos dos meses, hizo que comprendiera a la perfección cómo se debía sentir ser de gelatina. Kyouya le contempló, entre burlón y divertido, cuando el capo le abrazó apoyando la frente contra su pecho. Dino inspiró una vez más su calidez, y a través de su _"hola"_ sopló una brisa de alivio. Kyouya dijo lo mismo, bajito. _"Hola"_.

Y, en cierto modo, fue como si nunca se hubiera ido.

_You take my confidence from sane to brave_


	6. I've left my best days down this road

**N/a: **los cinco sentidos ya están completos, así que se suponía que esto iba a terminar. PUES NO. En realidad, la serie entera de _"Tácito"_ empezó por este _drabble_. Sí, ya sé que a nadie le importa.

Me encanta escribir sin puntos. Parece que es un comentario sin nada que ver, pero no.

* * *

**Bonus._ I've left my best days down this road_**  
**-Canción:** _Just go on_, por Emptyself.  
**-Sentido:** común (Falta de).  
**-Número de palabras:** 420.

_Wonder if I can turn down, the noise coming from all around tune in before it's too late to find my way_

A Dino la vida le había terminado convenciendo de que, en la gran mayoría de los casos, había que callejear un poco para llegar con el cuerpo medianamente entero a _cualquier _parte. Hibari siempre había defendido que la única forma de avanzar era abriéndose paso en línea recta. Lo único que tenían en común era que, como Dorothy, habían dejado hacía mucho de seguir el camino de baldosas amarillas.

En ocasiones, Dino reía bajito y murmuraba contra la piel de Kyouya algo parecido a que había sido la hostia que se encontraran, aunque fuese un poco de aquella manera. Porque nadie con dos dedos de frente les daría el premio a los mejores compañeros de viaje. Vamos, ni de lejos.

A la mínima se empujaban. Se ponían zancadillas. Se saltaban mutuamente al cuello. Rodaban por el suelo, luchando; se arañaban, se mordían, se daban puñetazos y alguna que otra vez un muslo acariciaba una entrepierna, alguien soltaba un jadeo ahogado y ya se había liado parda, porque a partir de ahí se les volatilizaba cualquier tipo de coherencia y era imposible parar (no siendo esto meras figuras retóricas).

Y les gustaba. Como nada que hubieran conocido antes. Ya de perderse, aunque sólo Dino lo decía, mejor hacerlo juntos, ¿no?, y Kyouya bufaba que con él ni hasta la esquina y Dino sonreía y respondía que ya veremos; y daba igual si estaban solos o frente a Tsuna o en medio de un ajuste de cuentas con los oídos llenos de pólvora y del sonido de los disparos, que siempre encontraban la forma de extraviarse un rato y morderse la boca con hambre de perro de herrero y a veces la mano de Kyouya tomaba otros rumbos, porque la lucha le ponía, y Dino volvía a sonreír y gemía un poquito, para contentarle, y le prometía que se iba a enterar de lo que valían un par de peines y Kyouya le estrujaba la polla por encima de la ropa y no te dejes matar, Cavallone, que el único con ese derecho soy yo y ni se me ocurriría, cariño, pero no tengas tanta prisa que nos va a sobrar tiempo en el infierno, y yo no creo en el infier— pues cree, Kyouya, que la eternidad es muy larga y ahora que sé cómo es la vida contigo no me sale de los cojones volver a lo de antes.

Y una mirada. Y una risa. Y a seguir follando, o firmando impresos, o matando.

¿_Y_ _qué_ si estaban como cabras?

_Way past the signs that point back home, so I've got no choice but to just go on_

* * *

**N/a:** eh, eh, eh, ¿lo habéis pillado? Sentido común, porque son unos inconscieSOLTADME, CABRONES, NO ESTOY LOCA.

**E.**


End file.
